Push Comes To Shove
by smut1956
Summary: Monica's away and John is driven to talking to a plant while worrying about a fellow agent with designs on Monica.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Files and its characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox TV. No copyright infringement is intended.

Push Comes To Shove

John Doggett hated breaks in his routine. He was aware days in law enforcement would rarely be the same. However, within those days he liked things to go a certain way. These days that certain way included Monica Reyes working with him.

They had a rhythm, the easiest partnership he'd ever had and one that didn't require a lot of words on his part. Monica understood his terse declarations and understood his need for silence and solitude. It was part of her brilliant nature.

Of course that brilliance fueled his current funk. Monica had been loaned out to the Denver field office because of her expertise in religions and cults. It was apparently unrelated to the X-Files meaning John's services weren't required.

Monica hadn't even required him to take her to the airport. She'd blithely informed him that she'd take the Metro since she had packing down to an art and also liked to keep her carbon footprint as small as possible. Her usual warm smile heated up a few degrees more when she promised to keep in touch and warned him not to meet any aliens until she was back at his side.

He'd merely harrumphed. It was expected and he didn't want to disappoint her.

A glance at the clock told him she should be close to landing in Denver. So the ding from his computer earned the monitor a frown. It wouldn't be Monica therefore, it was a hassle. He noticed a somewhat familiar name as the sender. Ray Wilson had been one of his classmates at Quantico. John recalled a barely competent man who was better at back slapping with management leaving his partners to slap cuffs on the bad guys. He groaned, this moron was in the Denver office. He clicked to open the message with a feeling of dread.

_"Johnny boy, - I should have called for the lowdown on your partner. I figure a religious studies expert is going to be some mousy ex-nun type. Sounds like the kind to keep you in line. We'll try to show her a good time. Wilson"_

Another groan echoed off the basement office walls. Wilson was a letch and when he saw how beautiful Monica was along with how smart, he'd be all over her. Or at least, he'd try.

John decided against his better judgment to reply.

_"Agent Wilson, - Agent Reyes is one of the best agents I've ever worked with during my time at the FBI. She is intelligent, thorough and a first rate agent. I'm sure she will be an important member of the team and help you close this case quickly. Doggett"_

He hit send as the phone rang, "Doggett."

Monica's cheery voice let him know she'd landed and would be heading out to the meeting point to get right to work. Her rental car wasn't ready and she hated standing around. He grinned at her eagerness and wished her well.

She made him promise again not to have any good cases until she was back. John countered with urging her to then come back quickly. They parted on her laugh and on his sigh over the pile of paperwork left to him alone.

John lost track of time immersed in paperwork. The streetlights glowing outside the basement window jolted him to the fact that day was done. He stretched out his back and leaned into and away from the desk working out the kinks. His chair creaked like his back.

He glanced at his partner's desk. The sad little plant Monica had rescued from another department's trash was making a comeback. Monica had endured John's pointed, "Jeez, Monica it's a goner." And then she proved him wrong. Typical.

Knowing her, she'd given it a good soaking before she left. Still, he'd check it before he closed up shop for the day. Wouldn't do for her to come back and find it dead. He reached over to turn off the computer monitor. A ping stalled him. It was an email from Ray Wilson slugged, "WOWZA!".

John had been in the X-Files long enough to recognize foreboding when it showed up. He clicked the message open anyway.

_"Johnny, you lucky son of a bitch – Monica is a babelicious wonder with a great ass, indecent legs and it's hard to look at that face when you see those tits. You have been holding out on me. All our tongues are on the floor, I intend to have my tongue in some much better places on the hot Agent Reyes. Woof, woof."_

Slamming a mouse down was counterproductive but all that John could do. He shut down the computer and grabbed his keys. He was nearly out the door before he came back and checked the plant. As he predicted, the soil was moist. He took a calming breath. "Monica would want me to say goodnight and though I feel really stupid doing it, good night."

He turned off the lights and mentally crossed the day off the calendar in his mind.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

The days weren't exactly running together but taking on an annoying similarity. John heard from Monica every evening whether or not she was in the Denver field office. He gave her a quick call every morning because he worried the hotel wakeup service would fail.

That was his excuse and she never called him on it. It was good to hear her voice twice a day. She made him laugh at her incredulity over the fact he hadn't had one real case. He countered by claiming she must be the magnet for the macabre and bizarre in their partnership. She promised to be back before the next full moon.

Foolishly, John checked the calendar after they hung up for that date and hoped it wouldn't be that long.

Almost as regularly, Ray Wilson sent an email. John's blood pressure spiked each time. He resisted all impulses to respond to the pig who continued to extol Monica's physical attributes in a nasty, degrading fashion.

John restrained himself because Monica could take care of herself and Wilson was using his government account to send the messages. John wanted no part of this tawdry behavior especially when it came to his partner. He could only hope someone was monitoring the email account because it was a serious violation of policy.

Beside paperwork and some phone consults, John tended the little plant on Monica's desk. In addition to water, he offered it a good morning when he came in the door and a goodnight as he left at the end of the day. It was crazy and probably pointless however, he didn't want to see the look on Monica's face if the plant died on his watch.

He also found himself apologizing to the potted whatever it was when Wilson's emails made John snarl out some comment. John wondered if he'd become his own X-File communicating with plants.

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

John got the sense things were coming to a head for Monica and her temporary situation. She still sounded jazzed about the work but he could hear other things in her voice like exhaustion and worse, trepidation. She brushed off his subtle inquiries. He vowed to himself he'd be at the airport when she did get back to make things easier for her, at least that's what he tried to convince himself of.

He began to imagine ways to do in fellow Special Agent Wilson. The guy had always been less of an agent and more special at glad-handing management. He'd been that way since the Academy. John wished he'd paid more attention to FBI scuttlebutt now that Monica remained in the guy's crosshairs.

The latest email made John's blood boil.

_"Johnny my boy, We closed the case and Agent Hottie was a big help. You were right, she is smart, almost as smart as she is good looking and that's saying something. Gotta tell you that her ice queen act has me panting even more. She does the professional well, now the case is over and we celebrate. I plan to match my Y with this X-File chromosome. Details to follow so you'll know how things are really done Johnny boy. Thanks for the loan, I'll send her back tomorrow happier and satisfied. I repeat from my first email, WOWZA!"_

John saw red. He reached for his phone, he grabbed for the keyboard, and he cursed. Then, he let out a deep breath. Sending an email reply would inflame the situation and compromise Monica professionally. Punching keys wouldn't match punching Wilson's kisser which had better not be kissing Monica.

Instead, he decided to call Monica, maybe he could warn her about Wilson's intentions. Or at least he could find out when her return flight from Denver would land tomorrow allowing him to plan his day. But the call went to her voice mail adding to John's fear and frustration. No, he had faith in Monica. He had no choice with her so far away.

However, he couldn't just sit in the office. He had to decompress. John snapped out, "One hour personal time."

Of course, only the plant heard him. He shrugged, "Make a note, plant and consider it one more nail in my coffin of crazy. I'm going to the gym."

John had a good workout. He'd pumped iron and spent time with the punching bag. He wished there was a batting cage nearby. One more outlet where every contact made would be Wilson's face.

He was startled when he came into the office and found a blonde woman pacing. John nodded to her, "Agent Harrison."

Leyla Harrison looked at him, "Agent Doggett, I was surprised to find your office door unlocked."

"Nobody really comes down here Agent Harrison."

"I'm here."

"Yes you are. And how long have you been waiting?"

"Actually, just a few minutes", the agent from accounting sniffed and looked around. "You seem to be doing all right at keeping things going here."

"We do our best to meet your expectations." He shrugged recalling the woman's slavish devotion to the legend of Mulder and Scully. John was aware Monica and he were poor substitutes for Leyla, especially him. "What did you need, Agent Harrison: old expense forms, copies of supply requests for pencils or post it notes?"

"No, I simply wanted to make you aware of an audit of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"Yes, Agent Doggett. The Bureau conducts checks of computers on a random basis to make sure all use is in an official capacity."

"Uh-huh." He gestured towards the two desks. "Be my guest. We got nothing to hide."

John mentally amended that. Monica's history of playing Solitaire and Free Cell was probably not their most shining moment. He noticed Agent Harrison ignoring Monica's computer and instead zeroing in on his desk.

Agent Harrison gave him a nod. "When you leave this evening, please don't turn off your computer. It will make things easier for the investigators, I mean auditors."

"How many other computers are being checked out?"

"I'm not really sure." John had never heard Leyla be vague about anything until now. She continued, "Some of the field offices also have computers scheduled for checks."

There was no way John could be this lucky he decided to himself, could he? He was about to break down and ask Agent Harrison when she stepped over to Monica's desk. To his surprise, Leyla checked the moisture level of the plant's soil. Her expression matched his, "Agent Doggett, this plant is fine."

"I guess you were expecting something different." John understood it all now. Monica must have asked Leyla to check the plant after tipping her off about Wilson. "So Agent Harrison, want some coffee?"

His day was suddenly a little brighter.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

John Doggett had caught up on paperwork, ignored another email from Ray Wilson and watered the plant once more. "Tomorrow, you're back to being Monica's headache. She'll take care of you and talk to you. Remember, we never had any of these conversations."

He'd put his suit jacket back on and hit the light switch when he heard the whir of the elevator. The buzz of the work day activity was long over in the building and a visit to the basement office was never high on anyone's priority list. John tensed for a moment and instinctively reached for his gun.

His fists unclenched in an instant when he realized who would step through the door. Her scent and God help him, her vibe was right there.

John pulled the door open, yanked Monica Reyes in and slammed the door shut. The smooth motion continued with him shoving her up against the door. One hand flicked the light back on allowing him to lock eyes with her. His hands leaned against the wall and caged her in.

Her shocked hazel eyes widened as her mouth opened to say something. That was enough for John. He swooped in and took her lips. He was angry. He was jealous. He was hungry for her. He poured all of that into this kiss.

Monica may have been caught by surprise but she caught up quickly. When John's tongue danced over her lips, she eagerly let him in. Her tongue tangled with his and she moaned. That spurred John to slide his body closer. He changed the angle of his mouth and took the kiss to a deeper level.

Too soon their bodies demanded air forcing their mouths apart. They were gasping. Their eyes locked and Monica smiled at the intensity of John's blue eyes. "Well, you certainly know how to say hello, Agent Doggett."

"That was the 'H', there are at least four more letters to go before I even get to your name."

"Don't start what you can't finish."

"Agent Reyes, not a chance." John moved his hands from the wall to mold her body from the shoulders down to her waist. She was real and back in front of him. Better yet, she was in his arms and making no move to add distance.

She tilted her head slightly to the side. It was adorable and sexy as hell. John pushed back and her head slapped against the wall when he moved closer by placing his leg between hers. Their mouths weren't the only body zone feeling the heat.

Monica flattened her palms on the wall to bring John closer. He was making her head spin and she didn't care. This time when they broke for breath, she fisted a hand onto his shirt front. "My god, I missed you. But John, now that I see this is your idea of a welcome home greeting, I may have to leave more often."

"No way, Monica. Not unless I approve."

She played with his tie. "That is a little extreme."

"I've been through Hell this week every time Ray Wilson's name appeared in my In Box."

"You didn't respond though, did you John?"

"It took everything I had to not only not answer him but to not get on a plane and pound him into the ground." He smoothed back her hair, "That's what Leyla Harrison's department will find auditing my computer. I didn't print, forward or answer Wilson's garbage after the initial innocuous email. Every one sits in my deleted items file."

Monica relaxed in his arms. "I didn't want you dragged into anything."

"It took me a minute, guess I'm not as sharp on my own to get that _**someone **_tipped off accounting about the personal use of Wilson's government computer. Besides Monica, if you're dragged into something, I am too."

She gave him a grateful smile and said, "You weren't the only one getting updates on me. There were others and I believe pictures were attached to those.''

"Pictures of what?"

"It seems various parts of my anatomy."

"That son of a bitch…" John tensed and started to turn away.

Her hands moved to his waist. "You've made all the right moves up until now. Don't stop."

"I can't help it Monica. His stunts are uncalled for on every level—Bureau standards, fellow agent loyalty and common decency."

"Would it help you to hear he never saw me except when I was decent?"

He let out a breath and touched his forehead to hers. "Yes, however, I'm sure not from a lack of trying on his part."

"You're right. I had to be vigilant turning down all his offers of drinks, dinners, shoulder massages and even walking me to my room."

John merely growled and that added more delight to Monica's smile. "You are so busted John J. Doggett."

He sounded plaintive, "What'd I do?"

"Called me every morning just to make sure…" 

"…make sure you were up…"

"…no, make sure I was alone and had slept that way."

"Hypothetically, if someone were to admit that was true, how much trouble would that someone be in?"

"None at all."

"That sounds like a lucky break."

"In fact John, said someone might actually get lucky."

"That would be the real corker for Ray Wilson."

"He'll never know." She eased out of John's arms and headed deeper into their office. "Of course, I don't think he wants me any more."

"I doubt that Monica."

"Our last words weren't of the lovey-dovey variety."

"Damn right they shouldn't have been." John was curious, "What happened?"

"The case was finished and I thought the paperwork was done too. He claimed there was one more thing to go over and suggested dinner. I told him no even when I thought the whole team would be there. I left to pack and he showed up in the adjoining room through the connecting door."

"That son of a bitch."

"He made a move and I shut him down."

"You gotta give me more than that Monica."

"I guess you deserve it for that wonderful welcome." She smiled and tenderly touched his face, "A basic flip and when I had him on the ground, I crouched down with my knee in a strategic location. I told him nothing was going to happen and if he continued this campaign in any way, I'd bury him."

John nodded in approval, "Good you let him know you were threatening to go to management."

"No, I assured him I meant I'd literally bury him because I'd learned a lot on the X-Files and as far as I was concerned it didn't matter to me if he was buried dead or alive."

"Oh yeah, that's my girl." John's face reddened, "I mean not that you're not your own person and I don't own you… or …aw, Hell…you know you are if you want to be…I'll just shut up."

She trailed her fingers over his face and left them on his lips to let him know her answer. "To finish about Wilson, I grabbed my bags and left. He remained on the ground showering me with invectives."

"Like what?"

"Frigid bitch, cock tease, etc."

John's mouth tightened despite her gentle touch. "He better never show his face here. Wilson sent one more email which probably came after that. I didn't want to see it."

"It's over for now or at least that part of it is." Monica smiled at him and turned toward their desks.

"Hey, I would have picked you up at the airport. I did try to call you when he announced his intentions toward you. I got your voice mail."

"I wasn't sure I could get a flight. I was sure there was no way I was staying in his time zone." She shrugged, "I got standby and was willing to make connections."

"How'd you get here?"

"Treated myself to a cab ride. Kind of hoping I might find a ride home."

"With pleasure." He looked around, "Where is your bag?"

"I left it at the guard desk after it passed the x-ray. I'll grab it on the way out."

"We'll grab it on the way out. I'm driving you home."

"I was hoping." She regarded the plant on her desk with pleasure, "John, thank you. You took care of this. It is thriving."

"Is it?" He managed to sound nonchalant, "Good. I watered it when I remembered."

"Thank you. Right, green goddess? We're grateful."

"Jeez Monica, you named it?"

"Certainly because everyone, well every thing deserves recognition."

"If you say so."

"I do." She headed for the door and threw a look back at John. "And now I say I'm ready to go."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Besides the sooner we retrieve my things and get out of here, the sooner you get the present I brought you."

John glanced at the door. "I would say I already got my present."

"That was mutual." Monica flicked the switch, "I'd love a replay."

The words had barely passed through her lips when John was on her. This time Monica was with the program right from the start. When she could process a thought again she whispered, "Damn."

"Damn, okay, that'll work."

"If you weren't so good at this I'd be annoyed at that smug tone in your voice."

"I can do better."

"Deeds not words, Doggett."

"Not here, let's go. You must be exhausted after dodging Wilson and flying standby."

"John, there's no food to speak of at my place."

"Let me buy you dinner then."

"Better idea, we call for delivery from the car and eat in."

"Your place is closer."

"I like the way you think." Monica slanted a glance at him as they both reached for the light switch. "I like the way you do some other things too."

"Leave some room on that list, I've been saving up and have had a lot of time to think and plan."

"Yes sir." She called out, "Good night, green goddess."

John simply nodded his farewell to the plant.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

Monica had a pile of accumulated mail in one hand and John's tie in the other as she led him into her apartment. He carried her luggage yet managed to have an arm wrapped around her waist. He put down the bag and glanced around. She read his mind as she often did. "No plants here to worry about for now. My neighbor across the hall plant sits for me."

"Jeez, only you Monica."

"I do the same for him."

"Him?"

Monica was enjoying the jealous streak that was strong enough to figuratively turn John's gorgeous blue eyes green with envy. "Super guy."

"I see."

She dropped the mail on the counter to tug John closer. He eyed her warily as she continued, "I expect very soon that his new partner, a private chef working on The Hill will be moving in with him." Monica paused, "He's very nice too."

"Oh, he's …." John stared at Monica, "Though if anyone could change a man's uh, outlook, it would be you."

Her arms wound around his neck and her lips found his. "You offer the most interesting compliments. Want something to drink? I have beer, booze, soft drinks, juice, maybe some iced tea. If you haven't od'ed on coffee, I can make that."

"I choose cold and sober for the food, etc."

"I like the sound of 'etc.'"

John glanced at his watch. "This joint we ordered from runs on time, right?"

"Uh-huh. Let me get some plates and then dump my luggage."

He turned Monica around and out of his arms. "I can handle the set up. I know you feel more comfortable when you unpack right away."

She beamed at him over her shoulder as she started out of the living room. "It'll be more relaxing for both of us. You get comfortable too, as in lose the tie."

John was undoing the knot as he watched her gracefully move to her bedroom rolling her suitcase behind her. He could only shake his head in amazement at his good fortune. He'd barely had time to set out plates, pull out cold drinks and shed his outer layer of work clothes along with his shoes when the doorbell rang.

He paid for their Chinese food and called out as he worked his way back toward the table with the bags, "Monica, you ready?"

He had his back to her bedroom as he continued setting cartons on the table. John heard her reply, "I am, how about you?"

It seemed obvious he was ready so her response confused him. His confusion gave way to shock, delighted shock when he turned around.

She leaned against the wall. "I thought you might want your present first."

"Brilliant idea."

"See, I had all this time at LaGuardia and just kept walking around. I wanted to get you something for your off time. However, not much NASCAR stuff for sale."

John untied his tongue to say, "You'd have to go up towards Watkins Glen."

"Maybe next time. Anyway, New York sports teams—double trouble for the most part—Mets or Yankees? Giants or Jets? Islanders or Rangers? What's a girl to do trying to find something for her best guy?"

"Tough times."

"Absolutely. Then I remembered there's only one New York basketball team so I went with the Knicks."

"Oh, is there a team logo on that?"

"There is. I figured a hooded sweatshirt is perfect for when you're working on your truck or jogging or something…"

"Yeah, something. Somehow I'm only going to think of it one way and that's the way it looks on you."

"Kind of what I was hoping for John."

"Mission accomplished, Agent Reyes, top marks. His full blown smile didn't get much use outside of Monica's presence. It shone more and more often for her or because of her. Now, he nearly beamed.

Those laser like blue eyes travelled from her artfully tousled brown hair, probably partially mussed up when she pulled the hooded sweatshirt on over her head. The gray material covered her lean body disguising her narrow waist. It barely covered her snug little ass and came just to the top of her thighs.

He nodded his approval as he pointed to the blue and orange Knicks logo across the front. "In the interests of league rules, would you say this is regulation apparel?"

Monica tilted her head at him. "Be more specific, please."

"Okay." John took a step nearer and indicated her attire with his hand. "This isn't the usual way to wear a sweatshirt."

"I figured it would work well and hold your attention."

"That it does." He moved closer, "So, what are you wearing under there if anything?"

She ran her hands down the sides of her body and winked, "Not much of anything, just a little this and that."

He caught up to her and leaned her into the door jamb. "How little?"

"You're an experienced investigator, investigate." Her gentle laugh died when John's lips captured hers. As her hands crept around his neck the sweatshirt inched up and he realized there was a lot of bare skin brushing against his clothed body.

He grinned cockily at Monica's disappointed moan when he ended the kiss. He changed it to her gasping when he swung her up into his arms and moved into her bedroom. She'd unpacked leaving the room neat and the bed empty. John placed her on it and in one quick motion tugged the sweatshirt up her body and over her head. "Oh my God, Monica."

She wore a couple of frills of gray lace nearly the same color as the sweatshirt's material. Her penchant for lingerie was one of things he noticed early on in their professional partnership. He loved it even more in their personal relationship.

"I suspected you'd like it." Monica leaned back on her elbows and let one leg bend at the knee.

"You weren't wearing this around Wilson, please tell me you weren't."

"I was but John, trust me—he didn't ever see any of my lingerie, either on me or even in my bags. Believe me, he tried. However, that kind of access is only for you, my lover and my partner in everything that matters to me."

"I don't deserve you Monica." He started to tip down to kiss her when she stopped him using the toes on her extended leg to crawl up his chest.

"Hold that thought. I'll dissuade you of your faulty logic once you're not so overdressed."

John grabbed her foot and began a foot massage with one hand as he unbuttoned his shirt with the other. His eyes locked with Monica's as he worked his thumb into the sole of her foot. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened with a delighted little murmur.

The pressure was exquisite and steady. However, John was a man who could multitask. While continuing the massage he slipped out of his shirt, undid his belt and fly. He shoved the pants down off his legs and managed to step out of them without breaking his rhythm. Monica's eyes remained closed and her face became even more relaxed.

He had reached an impasse clothes-wise. He couldn't get his t-shirt or boxers off without disturbing her. And he wanted his clothes off along with those bits of gray lace she considered underwear.

He rotated her foot slightly and nuzzled her toes with his end of the day stubble. She wriggled in pleasure and then he went for the kill with light easy kisses, a mere brush of his lips near her toes to the instep and back.

"Oh God John", was his reward.

John eased her foot down and let his body follow. She smiled and opened her eyes when his weight pressed her deeper into the bed. Monica indulged her own personal ritual. She fluttered her fingers over his service tattoo. "Hello there, Marine."

"Ma'am." He grinned and leaned in to be forehead to forehead. "Nice of you to do your bit to keep up the morale of a lonely jarhead."

"It seems you're doing just fine at keeping yourself up. But I'm glad to do my patriotic duty." She started that by easing him back to pull the t-shirt over his head. She tossed it aside and glanced toward the end of the bed. "Socks, too."

John had enough leverage on the bed to accomplish that. It was tougher to do while Monica was running her hands over his chest. Then, she alternated with her nails lightly scratching over him. He worked his hands free to tug her closer.

"And I know how to use my skills especially with such an adept partner."

"You could bring a man to his knees just with a look at what you're wearing." He surveyed her smooth shoulders and flat stomach and groaned, "But Monica, around Wilson?"

"Truly, John—he can only imagine. You, however, can see, touch, hear…"

"Hear?"

"The sound of the snap when you pop the bra hook."

"Got it." And he didn't just mean figuratively, he meant literally and reached over to do just that. "Great sound."

"Or my moan when your hands cover what the lace did."

"Now I get your drift." His hands followed her suggestion and she did moan. John said, "You left two senses out."

"Not for long. You are the only man who gets both levels of my perfume, the deeper notes left from this morning and the lighter notes freshly added to my skin while I was unpacking."

He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Monica held his head there and whispered, "Pair smells with taste. There's a hint of salt from the sweat and adrenalin of my day. It came from rushing through airports to get back to you and the annoyance at deflecting Wilson before that. Then, you'll find the essence of my womanliness triggered by the most amazing example of a man to ever come into my life."

John raised his head to look into her deep expressive eyes. His voice rumbled out, "We're done talking."

She smiled a secure, feminine smile and watched him shuck off his boxers. The longing in his eyes wasn't the only obvious indication of John's desire.

He repeated, "We're done talking. I'm tasting."

The bra snapped open wider under his nimble fingers and his hands spread over her breasts. He caressed, he stroked, he kneaded and then flicked his thumbs over her nipples. They stiffened and drew John's lips. While his tongue alternated tasting them Monica tried to ground herself on the bed to savor all his attention without flying out of her skin.

His smooth moves allowed him to strip the lace panties away from her center while his mouth kept scorching her skin.

That caress ended in a firm grip on him that loosened every plan he'd had for slow seduction. He offered an apology, "This has been too much like torture. I can't wait any more. I promise to do better for you next time, but for now…"

Monica stilled his voice as he filled her. "Don't apologize, tell me what you want. Tell me what you're feeling."

This had been one of his big adjustments in their relationship. John didn't like to share his thoughts and emotions. Monica's nature required it however, she had never demanded it. He did his best, "Obviously I want you and you can feel that."

"M-m-m-m-m."

"We're lucky to have lasted this long. I was wound tight from all those emails, from worrying about you and not being able to really figure out what was going on out there. So when you walked through the office door I nearly scandalized the ghost of J. Edgar himself."

"Not _my_ Agent Doggett, you're always buttoned up and professional."

"Until push comes to shove."' He shifted to probe deeper inside her and tenderly slipped a lock of her hair behind her ear. His gaze could melt steel. "It was all I could do not to push your clothes aside and shove my way into you."

"Worth the wait, but I'm done waiting. Make me forget we've been apart, John." Her voice took on a husky tone and any self control John had worked on was gone. He kissed her as he began to thrust harder and deeper. She encouraged him with a low string of words and then only sounds as they began to spin out of control.

John croaked out possessively, "Mine." He spilled into her and spilled into pleasure. His last spasm tumbled her into the same ocean moments later.

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

John hated himself. He'd treated Monica like Wilson would treat a woman. There was none of the tenderness he prided himself on and that she deserved. "Monica, forgive me. I'm sorry for how I acted."

She squeezed around him before he could pull out of her. "Never apologize for honest emotions especially when they're expressed in such a satisfying manner."

"Really? I figured I was the only one who…"

"No you weren't, John. Believe it or not, I was every bit as hot and desperate for you. Plus, most of the time you spend more than enough effort on me and our mutual pleasure."

"What if I promise to do better later?"

Now Monica let him separate from her allowing him to roll onto his back. That let her curl into his body. This was where John excelled. He always welcomed her into his arms for after-play. Tonight was no exception. She nuzzled his chest, "Later would be lovely."

"Don't fall asleep. We have Chinese food to nuke."

"Good point, we have to rebuild your stamina."

"I spent a lot of time in the gym with you gone."

"It's not like you needed it." She turned her head to admire his body, "How about I join you tomorrow for a workout?"

"As long as we work out at least once more here."

"Believe it. I've been saving up myself." Monica propped her chin on his chest, "Lucky for me, I saw the sweatshirt and then you saw me in it. I wasn't sure how long I could last without your hands on me and then you in me."

"So Monica, it was all you could do not to jump me when you first saw me."

"It's a constant struggle, John."

"Good to know."

Monica laughed at him and his hand ruffled her hair.

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 7

"Monica, you are the most stunning woman I've ever met."

She scrunched up her face in disbelief even as she nodded thanks for the compliment. "It might be a little more appropriate if my attire didn't consist of your t-shirt or my makeup wasn't smudged or nearly a day old."

"Wouldn't change a thing", John continued, "You light up every room."

"Yeah, you'll definitely get lucky later."

John leaned in to brush his lips over hers. "I'm already lucky."

She smiled, "We're still not eating in bed."

"Then it's a good thing I nixed you cooking naked." He was glad he'd insisted if it meant seeing her snag his white t-shirt with an exaggerated sigh. She tossed his boxers to him.

John pulled them on and tapped her on the nose, "Besides it's always good to be wearing clothes in case flesh eating zombies storm into your place."

"Flesh eating zombies, John?"

His tone was almost prim, "With the X-Files you can never be too cautious, Agent Reyes."

"I hate to point out a flaw in your logic; however, we haven't covered that much to dissuade the flesh eating zombies."

"We've covered the essentials and that gives us a fighting chance even if we lose lesser appendages." He spouted all that with a straight face allowing himself a smile when Monica burst out laughing.

Monica's adjustment to John exhibiting a sense of humor was a work in progress. He used it sparingly and almost exclusively with her. It was a byproduct of their closeness, their relationship and they were both enjoying it.

Good natured ribbing made getting the meal on the table effortless. Her table always held candles and Monica loved eating with John in the homey setting. They traded containers back and forth, shared items off each other's plates with easy banter. The hot food, the cold drinks and the candlelight all contributed to the most relaxed either of them had been since Monica had gone on her assignment.

John couldn't put it into words but it was as if his equilibrium was righting itself. Monica was safe, within reach and that moron Wilson aside, she'd triumphed in the field. "Would it be patronizing for me to be proud of you?"

"Not necessarily, John." She placed her hand over his.

He flipped his hand to allow their fingers to link before bringing her hand to his lips. "I wanted to come to your rescue but I know you didn't need that. I also know if you needed me or wanted me there, you'd have asked."

"And with the certainty you'd be there as soon as possible. That unspoken promise in the back of my mind did help."

"You prevailed over that jerk and more importantly for you; those other agents got to see you in action in the field. It can't hurt your career chances."

"John, I'm where I want to be."

"The X-Files."

"With you." It was her turn to kiss his hand. "The X-Files are a nice perk but I'd work traffic detail or in the file room if it meant working with you. You're my partner in everything John. Any success I have will reflect back on me, on us and on the X-Files."

"Sounds like we can skip the fortune cookies tonight since you have our course mapped out."

"We should know given what we've seen and experienced that it might not be a straight line." She inclined her head toward the bedroom, "Let's call it a starting point and concentrate on other matters."

"Don't start what you can't finish." John grinned as he echoed her earlier pronouncement in their office.

"I don't intend to ever finish with you however, I can think of a few things I'll complete before we call it a night."

"Maybe we should compare notes Monica."

"Let's just talk it out, as we've seen writing out those fantasies isn't always the best course."

"Wish I could tell Wilson that any fantasies he had about you don't even come close to the reality of Monica Reyes." He bent to kiss her.

She stopped him with a finger on his lips, "I love you too John and the rest is our little secret."

"Secrets are our stock in trade on the X-Files and our love takes care of everything else." He moved her finger away from his lips and let their mouths meet in smiles and then a kiss that promised many things to come.

###

**A/N I loved the idea of John having to stay behind while Monica was in the field and not just missing her but knowing someone else was hot for her. And how could you not love the romantic classic of shoving someone against the door to kiss them? It's so macho guy like John. The rest fell into place for them. Let me know if it was too smutty or not quite smutty enough, I did do some judicious editing from the version posted on the yahoo groups.**


End file.
